


Client File #30-125

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hux is a consultant and Kylo is the boss of his company-client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Client File #30-125

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MordorNPP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorNPP/gifts).



“Hux. In here.”

Hux looked up sharply from his IPad, stopping in the middle of the hallway. He eyed the entrance to his boss’s office with some suspicion before entering. Since when did Snoke actually bother to show up at the office? Most days, he preferred to keep an eye on his underlings via video calls. Hux, who hated surprises, would rather it stayed that way. “Yes, sir?” He stopped in the middle of the office, giving Snoke an expectant look. 

“I have a new client for you.” Snoke proffered a file folder with the label "Client File #30-125" and Hux took it gingerly. “I know you’re busy with those Starkiller people right now, but this is important.”

 _Those Starkiller people?_ Hux scoffed inwardly, opening up the file folder and looking over the documents inside with a well-trained eye. _Those Starkiller people are what is going to make this firm great._

“But I trust you to be able to handle two large clients at once. You deserve the chance to prove yourself if anyone does.” Snoke sat back in his large, high-backed chair with a smug, self-satisfied look. 

Meanwhile, Hux was fighting to keep a straight face. _The Knights of Ren? Who names their firm The Knights of Ren? A six year old?_ He closed the file and looked up at Snoke. “Thank you, sir, but between Starkiller and management of the Finalizer focus group, there really is not much time. And this is rather outside my area of experience. I specialize in weapons and weapons distributors, military grade de—“ 

“Enough.” Snoke leaned forward. “I know you don’t want to take this project, Hux. You’re very high and mighty lately—“

“Sir, I assure you—“

“But I’ve invested too much money and effort into Kylo Ren to not see him succeed. His success will mean the success of this company as well. Understood?”

Hux swallowed, anger bubbling just under his calm exterior. So he was being stuck with Snoke’s pet project. “Yes, sir.”

“Now, you want to stay at the top? Help Kylo Ren succeed. He will be awaiting you in two hours at his office.” Snoke turned away to face the sprawling cityscape in the windows. 

Hux walked out without a word. 

*~*

An anxious looking secretary walked Hux into Kylo Ren’s office. The place was darker and gloomier than Hux had expected. In fact, the entire building was dark and gloomy, with mahogany doors and furniture, redwood paneling and, despite the seeming abundance of windows, an obvious lack of light. They didn’t actually receive _clients_ in this place, did they?

Actually, Hux liked the design. It was simply not what he would suggest for a firm that was trying to get people to part with their assets, if not now than in the future. 

“Mr. Ren, good day, I’m—“

“Hux. The consultant. They told me.” Kylo Ren turned away from the windows and Hux was met with the visage of a man who looked far younger than he was supposed to be. Tall, dark-haired, pale-faced, dressed in all black – everything from the suit to his shirt to his tie – and a pouting expression worthy of an adolescent. 

“You’re Kylo Ren?” Hux winced inwardly at his slip in professional behavior but he couldn’t quite conceal his surprise. 

“Yes. Lord Ren, if you please.”

“ _Lord_ Ren?”

“I can trace my ancestry to a large family of feudal lords. That was all destroyed by the later democratic revolutions, of course, but it doesn’t make me any less a Lord.”

Hux stared. He didn’t particularly have anything against monarchies – Hobbs had the right of it when he talked of how monarchical rule helps to preserve order – but this was just silly. “I see,” he said slowly. “Do you actually tell your clients this, _Lord_ Ren?”

“You’re surprised.” Ren’s mouth jerked in something between a smirk and a pout. “Why do you think this firm is called The Knights of Ren?”

 _Because you have the maturity of a spoiled ten year old?_ “I didn’t give it too much thought. There would be no use in changing your company’s name, but some other adjustments might be made to your business model. If you would entertain my proposals…” Hux offered the outline he had prepared in the couple of hours since his meeting with Snoke. 

Ren took it almost reluctantly. “I don’t need to be told how to run my company.”

Hux gave him a confused look. “Then why did you retain a consulting firm?”

“Because Snoke made me. He said he’s investing too much money in my business to have it fail in a time of pressure. He thinks you can help, for some reason.”

Hux allowed himself a smirk. So they were both here because of Snoke’s strange whims. _Lovely._ “If it makes you feel any better, I can help.”

“Doubtful.” 

*~*

Kylo Ren was attractive, Hux gave him that. He was also obviously passionate about what he did, about his company. He was passionate about the special loans they gave out at low interest rates, intended for students in specific programs or with special talents. Kind of like scholarships but not exactly, Kylo called it. His ridiculousness both annoyed and amused Hux. 

But Kylo was also stubborn and hot headed. His schedule was messy, his business plan was messy, his office was messy. He was messy. And he had an obsession with his grandfather. 

They bickered a lot. Kylo seemed determined to mess up all of Hux’s well-laid plans and his temper often cost his company valuable equipment. The first time he saw Kylo destroy a computer because market shares were down, he had thought, desperately, _How has this firm not gone bankrupt yet?_

But Hux was stuck with this damn job. Stuck with it because he wanted to keep his position and because Snoke was still his boss. Not to mention that the Knights of Ren and Starkiller complemented each other well on the market. Perhaps, what was most important was that they were up against many of the same corporations and partnerships. If Ren’s company did well, so did Starkiller and so did First Order Consulting. In the end, that was what Hux cared about the most.

*~*

The day Republica Nueva filed for bankruptcy was the day Hux lost his mind from joy. To use Starkiller’s success to push their biggest competitors out of the way, establishing a de facto monopoly in the region was the pinnacle of all his dreams. It must have driven him mad, because Hux could not imagine any other reason for why he would otherwise show up at Kylo Ren’s penthouse flat in the evening with a bottle of red wine and an overly cheerful disposition.

Ren opened the door, took one look at the wine bottle in Hux’s hand and stepped aside. “How did you get my address?” he asked, following Hux into the kitchen. 

“I know all my clients’ addresses.”

“Do they know you know?”

“Well, you know now.” Hux began to poke around the drawers, looking for the bottle opener. 

“I saw your press conference on TV,” Ren said, opening up the freezer and taking out a container of frozen food. “You were…” He smirked. “Rather ecstatic.”

Hux winced. He did not deal well with adrenaline and his body tended to go into overdrive and…quiver somewhat when he was going through an adrenaline rush. “I don’t want to argue with you…” He eyed the frozen food container. “You don’t know how to cook do you?”

“I wasn’t expecting guests,” Ren shot back pointedly. 

“But you don’t know how to cook.”

“Neither do you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You’re very unprofessional today, Hux.”

“I’m in a good mood. And you’re…pouting.”

Ren glared at him from under thick, dark waves of perfect hair. “I don’t pout.”

“Of course you do. Every time I make a practical suggestion, you pout.” Hux poured out two glasses for them. 

“I know how to run my own business better.” 

“Is that why you decided to not pursue vital information about your competitors, thinking that you could manipulate their newest manager into telling you what you wanted to know?”

“I’m good at reading people.” The microwave was beeping behind Kylo but he ignored it, looking directly at Hux. “And I told you, I don’t need you to tell me how to run my business. Yes, when I started I needed Snoke. I was weak and uncertain of my abilities. But not anymore. He doesn’t have to assign me a babysitter—What?”

“What?”

“You’re staring at me.”

Hux shook his head and pushed one of the glasses of wine toward Ren. “No. Just thinking.” He kind of liked it when Kylo got wound up, when he talked about his work. In this they were alike: they were passionate about what they did and dedicated to it. 

If only Kylo did not remind Hux so much of a tornado that destroyed everything in its path. 

“I didn’t just come here to drink,” Hux said. “I want to tell you my plan of how we are going to get rid of Resistance Inc. After they’re gone, no one will be equal to your firm.”

Kylo picked up his wine glass and took a long drink. The red wine stained his lips a deeper pink, giving them an almost slightly swollen look. “Alright. You have one shot to convince me.”

*

They stayed up late into the night making plans. Drinking and planning and actually _talking_ like _adults_ for once. 

It was truly rather amazing. 

And, perhaps, Hux began to understand what Snoke saw in Kylo. 

And, perhaps, around four in the morning, when they were done with Hux’s bottle and another one, which Kylo had fished out of a top cupboard, Kylo had reached out and put his hand over Hux’s, a little tentatively. 

And, perhaps, Hux had not pulled away.


End file.
